Rulitos
by SasoDei156
Summary: La curiosidad movió a Inglaterra a una rara investigación: —¿Qué sucedería al jalar un rulito?—


**Titulo: **Rulitos

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: **No hay

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

**Resumen: **la curiosidad movió a Inglaterra a una rara investigación: —¿Qué sucedería al jalar un rulito?—

**Agradecimientos: **OwO bueno como siempre debo agradecer a mi beta/asesora/abejita/Word Alfie (Scath) xD por revisarme el fic.

**N/A: **OwO neeee este también lo hice en una libreta xD y como quedo pequeño bueno, no tarde mucho en pasarlo OwO me gustó como quedo xDDDD contando que esta basado en hechos reales ¬¬"" malvados chibis.

Los hermanos macarrón xD bueno creo yo que no hace falta mencionar quienes son ¿Verdad?, =w= si van siguiendo la serie XDDD lo sabrán, Arthur así les dice a los gemelos Italia, aunque ahí lo subtitulan como "Macarroni" xD se oye mas cura "Macarrón" en fin (para más información consulte capitulo 32 de World Series) bien dejo leyendo y los veo al final del fic OwO...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son obra de Hideraz Himaruya.

...

¿Qué eran esas cosas?, América tenía uno, Canadá también, los hermanos macarrón también y otros países más poseían uno. Unos largos, unos cortos, algunos con aspecto gracioso, pero no entendía la razón por la que lo tenían.

Pensaba que sólo se acomodaban así su cabello. Creía que los rulitos eran eso, una simple moda estúpida que esos países habían inventado, pero esa idea cambio cuando en una reunión accidentalmente le toqué su rulo al hermano menor de los italianos.

Estaba hastiado de sus continuos "_Vee~_" y me acerqué a él para silenciarlo. Pensaba jalarle el rulo para que ya cerrara el pico y así lo hice, le jalé el rulo, pero al momento de hacerlo no me esperé...

— ¡Ahhh~!—

Si, no pensé que el hermano macarrón emitiera un gemido que evidentemente era de placer.

Me quedé en shock y los demás nos miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡Ahh, Inglaterra me ha tocado una parte íntima!—gritó— ¡Doitsu!— comenzó a lloriquear.

Yo sólo le solté el rulito y de inmediato sentí una mirada asesina, miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba Alemania rodeado de un aura intimidante. Fue entonces que salí corriendo de la habitación con un Ludwig detrás de mí, gritando groserías en alemán y con un revolver en mano.

Desde aquel día aprendí algo, esos rulitos no eran sólo una moda estúpida, el jalarlos les ocasionaba placer, pero sólo se lo había jalado a ese italiano y mi curiosidad había crecido. ¿Acaso a los demás les pasaba lo mismo? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Fue entonces que comencé mi investigación, quería saber que sentían aquellos con rulito cuando les jalaban éste.

Comencé con el otro hermano macarrón. Creí que gemiría igual que su clon pero no fue así, lo jalé y me respondió con un...

— ¡Chigui~!—

Se quedó paralizado por unos momentos y después reaccionó.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, maldición?—

Comenzó a gritarme un montón de cosas en su idioma y sacó unos cuantos tomates, de no sé donde y me los arrojó hacia la cara.

...

...

Aprendí que un rulito ocasionaba placer y puede paralizarte por cierto tiempo.

Seguí con mi investigación con más países, Austria se sonrojó completamente y por tocarle el rulito entendí lo que Prusia siente al recibir los sartenazos de Hungría.

La mayoría reaccionó de la misma forma, unos se sonrojaban, otros se molestaban, había algunos que, igual que Italia Norte, se orgasmeaban al sentir como les jalaba el rulito. Y ahora sólo me faltaban dos.

América y Canadá.

Decidí que, por mi bien físico y psicológico, ellos serían los últimos en mi investigación. Los busqué y encontré en casa del francés. Alfred traía en sus manos un bat de baseball y Matthew un palo de Hockey. Posiblemente venían de jugar dichos deportes, y se veía claramente en sus ropas.

Francis me vio entrar sorprendiéndose al ver el estado en el que venía, traía vendas en algunos lugares, incluso se me dificultaba el caminar.

—_Mon amour_... ¿Qué te ha pasado?— me preguntó.

No le respondí y mantuve mi mirada en mis objetivos... Los rulitos de América y Canadá.

Caminé con dificultad hacia ellos, Francia me miraba e incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarme pero lo rechacé, más que por orgullo, por temor a sus manos, sabía por experiencia que esas manos francesas eran unas expertas en tocar lugares íntimos ajenos.

Seguí caminando llegando con ambos rubios que me miraron de igual forma que Francis.

— ¿Eh, cejotas, qué te pasó?—América.

Igual que como lo hice con el francés, no respondí, en vez, estiré mis manos y antes de que ellos pudiesen hacer algo... jalé sus rulitos.

Observé sus acciones, sorprendiéndome...

América adoptó una personalidad emo, un aura depresiva lo rodeó y abrazó su bat, lloriqueando al muy estilo italiano con un deje uke, en cambio Canadá, él fue rodeado por un aura oscura, asesina, tipo Alemania. Ambos voltearon a verme.

— ¡Estúpido England!—gritó Matthew.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar las partes íntimas de la gente?—lloriqueó Alfred.

Me sorprendí, era como si se hubieran cambiado de cuerpo.

—Eh...—los miraba aún en shock.

Y, sin darme oportunidad alguna, ambos me golpearon, cada uno con su respectiva arma, Alfred con su bat, aún llorando y Matthew con su palo de Hockey, gritándome groserías en inglés.

Desde ese día aprendí que un rulito es más que una moda estúpida en el cabello.

…Fin…

**Notas finales: **XDD hahaha Inglaterra masturbo a medio hetalia y ni cuenta se dio hasta que le dieron un golpe =w= bueno espero haya sido de su agrado OwO si es asi haganmelo saber con un ¡review!...xD ¡Inglaterra los amara por eso!

¿Review?... ÓwÔ ¿Per favore?


End file.
